


The Word Never Spoken and Rarely Heard

by dothcatchthyhands



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: also unpopular opinion but i hate being impostor, hello first fic, i love this game, its great play it, like i wanna do tasks not murder people and scar myself mentally, okay ill stop with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothcatchthyhands/pseuds/dothcatchthyhands
Summary: The crewmates receive a call. There is an impostor on this ship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Word Never Spoken and Rarely Heard

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO THIS SMALL THING IS TERRIBLE. Read at ya own risk
> 
> I literally did this at like, 4 am in the morning

Trust. 

Trust wasn’t a word thrown around like nothing. It was somehow like a medal, only given to those you know that they’re worthy. But sometimes medals aren’t meant for someone. When you say you “trust” someone, it creates a tense air in the ship. Once, someone said the word while doing a meeting. The room fell silent, only hearing the soft sounds of the engines and the steady buzzing of the flying ship. It is painful to hear that word, especially since no one knew what trust is. 

In reality, you could never really trust anyone completely. You never know what they may do behind your back, and what they may do to the rest of the crew. It all started when you were boarding the ship. It has been a few months that the crew got to know each other really well. We all loved each other and told each other’s secrets; small and moderate like how Black was a vegetarian, to deep and painful experiences like how Cyan felt towards their family. At that point, we all “trusted” each other. Or so, that’s what we all thought. 

The call came to communications, where our crew on our home planet were conversing. I answered the call, hands shaking as I listened to their news. They told me, “There is an imposter on that ship. You need to figure out who it is. We don’t know who the imposter is either, but please, for the sake of yourselves and your goal, try to figure it out.” I dropped the phone, tears swelling up in my eyes. I was so worried, so scared of what would this imposter do to me and my family; as I regarded the crew as my family. ‘What would they do to them?’ I thought. I rushed to the emergency button, pressed it with pressure and might, and our crew came immediately. And so I told them. I told them what I’ve heard. 

Shocked faces were amongst the crew, and so were gasps and tears; afraid of what would happen next. Some shared nervous glances and stares, while two shared suspicious glares to each other. In general, everyone was terrified. I told them not to worry, that we will find out the imposter is and what do they want with us. Soon after my reassurance, faces were filled with determination and relief that they will find the impostor. We will find the imposter, we know we can. 

And as soon as the news spread, the sooner the imposter made their marks. We had to fix numerous sabotages throughout the ship, most especially in electrical. That was where the imposter strikes. They leave their poor victims in darkness, then murder them brutally until their bodies seem unrecognizable. We lost important and respected crew-mates over the course of a few weeks, and the health of all the other crew-mates wasn’t so good either. But we had no time to mourn. We will bring justice to our crew-mates and dignity to our ship. We won’t let the deceased down.

As our numbers dwindled, the remaining had gone delirious, accusing anyone who even slightly twitches at the sounds of words related to the imposter. Trust was no longer a word in our vocabulary. We had to fight for ourselves, isolating from others while waiting for the imposter to strike. In our beds, as we sleep, we dream about our dead. Sometimes they give us hints; clues unto who the imposter may be. Some of us don’t even sleep, paranoid of the night, and what it may bring to us. We knew we were all scared, but we rarely teamed up for many reasons. 

In the following days, we hear the screams of those currently getting tortured and killed by the horrendous imposter. We wouldn’t dare bat an eye; wouldn’t budge to see the killer, we stay and do our tasks. And as they hear those screams, tears are shed and breakdowns occurred. But one night, the screams ended. Finally. 

I look around electrical, hoping not to see another limp and unmoving body yet again. But I see Cyan, the crew-mate I was most intrigued with. They were crying, whimpers and hicks were coming out of their mouth. I knew Cyan had a tough life back on our home planet, and so I reserved them last. 

Cyan looked up at me. “Y-you.” They managed to muster, before kneeling down at my feet. “Y-you, you k-killed them!” They shouted at me, dragging their hands at my suit. “T-they didn’t deserve to die, y-you’re a freak!” They screamed, finally standing up and spitting on my face. “I-I trusted you.” They whispered, their last words before they turned their back on me and I murdered them. 

I went back to the admin. Cyan was my greatest friend, the person I trusted. Trusted. All these people, they unknowingly trusted each other. Even before I was included. Even before I settled to sabotage this ship. My family? I stuttered to say something, only to drop my knife and fall on the floor. I started crying, my moans distant and unheard, filling the room with no one to hear me. 

I got up an hour later, which I wasted my time for the family I will never have. I knew that they didn’t trust anyone really, I knew that no one completely trusts anyone. 

I am “Dark Green” and I am the Imposter. I murdered the only family that I will ever have, and whom I will ever trust. But that’s okay. 

After all, on this ship, nobody knew what the word trust was.


End file.
